Brooklyn Decker and Andy Roddick vs. Bobby Bones and Tara Lipinski vs. Johnny Weir
Brooklyn Decker and Andy Roddick vs. Bobby Bones and Tara Lipinski vs. Johnny Weir is the fifth episode of the 2019 Celebrity Family Feud season. It is scheduled to air on July 21, 2019. This episode was supposed to air in August or September, but it moved up to July after Black-ish vs. The Goldbergs game was postponed. Players Withdrawals * Robert Wickens → replaced by Dylan Taylor Seeds The seeds were announced at Jinjett Wattanasin's 18th birthday party, celebrating it as part of the draw for The Chainsmokers vs. 5 Seconds of Summer and Boris Kodjoe and Nicole Ari Parker vs. Roselyn Sanchez and Eric Winter. As the second game involves figure skaters, Beartic and Apolo Anton Ohno were the top two seeds. Both Beartic and Ohno earned a second round bye. Only one IndyCar driver managed to qualify inside the top eight (Scott Dixon), likely because of the nature of the seeds. Apolo Anton Ohno's second seeding was the first time since The Kardashians vs. The West Family that Jirayu La-ongmanee didn't qualify as the top seed driving for Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing. Joey Fatone qualified inside the top eight for the first time since Jeff Dunham vs. Ming-Na Wen and Taye Diggs vs. Caroline Rhea, which was also the last time Ohno qualified inside the top eight seeding. Ueli Kestenholz qualified 6th, the highest for the Czech since The Kardashians vs. The West Family. Mario Lopez's 7th seeding was the highest for the Spaniard since Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group. Jirayu La-ongmanee and Josef Newgarden were upset again, this time by players who got the non-elimination case for the 2019 Feud season who are usually seeded lower than them. In that case, Apolo Anton Ohno, Joey Fatone, Mario Lopez and Ueli Kestenholz. The 9th seeding for La-ongmanee was the first time his seeding matched his nickname; while for Newgarden, the 10th seeding was the lowest for him since Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group. This is the first time post-Hélio Castroneves era that the top two seeds weren't one of the following players: Jirayu La-ongmanee, Josef Newgarden, Metagross, Pee Saderd, Scott Dixon, Simon Pagenaud, Volcarona, and Will Power. Of the 32 qualified countries, 28 of them qualified for Maria Menounos vs. Jeannie Mai and NFL Legends vs. NFL All-Stars. Beartic Apolo Anton Ohno Scott Dixon Pee Saderd Joey Fatone Ueli Kestenholz Mario Lopez Volcarona Jirayu La-ongmanee Josef Newgarden Metagross Simon Pagenaud Will Power Ryan Hunter-Reay James Hinchcliffe Graham Rahal Chespin Cameron Marshall Maneesh Gupta Pidgeot Decidueye Larvesta Honchkrow Vaporeon Adam Rippon Heracross Marko Manieri Magmortar Chris Nicholson Milo Manheim Nidoking Machamp Draw Finals Top half Section 1 Beartic | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 Section 3 Section 4 Bottom half Section 5 Section 6 Section 7 Section 8 AA Ohno | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Category:Episodes